Only Hers
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A storm rages outside in the streets of Boston whilst another rages within the depths of Jane's heart in the form of heartbreak. Eventual Rizzles of course!
1. Jane's Storm

The streets of Boston were being hammered with torrential rain, the water flowing down the streets and cascading into the storm drains. The sky was dark and the air was as cold as ice.

Inside an apartment in down town Boston lay a dark headed, lightly tanned, Italian detective. The room was in darkness apart from the occasional flash of light that made its way inside via the open curtains of the window behind her. Her body was curled on the bed, still wearing the clothes from her day at work. Not caring that it was now almost 3 am and she had in fact been home for almost ten hours. She had left early after wrapping up the case, she had requested to leave early with the excuse of a doctor's appointment.

However that was far from the truth. She had no appointment. She simply could not stand to be there at that very moment in time. Tears were now flowing heavily down her soft cheeks and soaking the pillow below her head. The pillow that smelt like Maura's perfume after they had fallen asleep together the night before. One of their typical sleepovers.

 _Maura and Jane were laying on the bed watching a movie, closer than what friends would usually be and enjoying each other's company. "Maur?", Jane said softly half way through the movie. When she didn't get a response she called again as she turned her head, "Maur...a", she sighed as the woman beside her had fallen asleep._

 _The dark haired woman leant over and brushed a hair out of the woman's face before tugging the blankets up to cover her, "I love you Maura", she whispered knowing that the medical examiner beside her could not hear the words. Although deep down she had wished that the woman beside her had been able to stay awake or that she herself had actually said those words sooner._

Her body moved as she sobbed into the pillow, inhaling the scent of the woman she loved and her mind playing over what had happened that day. She had wished she had not seen it. She wished she could have been the one that Maura kissed like that. She wished that it was her holding Maura in her arms. She wished that she was the one that was taking her out tonight. The thought of him touching her made her feel sick, it broke her heart again and again. The idea of Maura being with anyone but her broke her heart, shattering it into pieces and it wouldn't end there because again and again her heart was tortured.

 _Maura was in the cafe getting her usual hot drink whilst on a short break, Jane smiled seeing her and started to make her way towards her. It was then that the man moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around Maura pulling her close and planting a kiss to the woman's soft lips. The detective froze, she suddenly felt as though her whole world was crashing around her and that her heart was being torn from her chest cavity. She soon found herself having to leave the room, tears were flowing and the only place she knew she could escape to was the women's bathrooms._

 _"Damnit!", she exclaimed as her fist slammed down on the wooden surface._

Now she lay alone in her dark apartment, sobbing and looking at the photo that resided on the wooden surface of her night stand. The photo of the two of them at a family party together. Both were smiling brightly, they weren't looking at the camera but instead at each other. Neither knew the photo had been taken until Angela gave them each a copy a few weeks later. She had had them printed and framed.

That was how she fell asleep, forgetting to set her alarm for the following day and instead crying herself to sleep. Her body giving into the exhaustion caused by the heartache of seeing the woman she loved be loved by someone else. She had heard rumours about Maura dating but had brushed them off. She had been in denial. Until that very moment that she witnessed that thing kissing her beautiful Maura. Her Maura. Hers. And only hers.


	2. Sleeping with Idiots

The light let through the slither of an opening in the heavy curtains that covered the large glass windows that gave a view out to the Boston harbour, if they had been open then the view would have been that of the sun reflecting on the water and the wet surfaces created by the storm the previous night. The brightness would be blinding in the immediate time after waking up and not having your eyes adjusted to the bright sunshine of the day.

Maura lay in bed on her side, her legs slightly curled up and her arm under her head. Beside her was the man from the previous day, his body lay front down with his back showing and the rest of his body covered by the expensive, Egyptian cotton sheets that Maura liked so much.

The sound of Bass in the kitchen, the soft sound of the waters outside through the open window and the sound of the two breathing were all that could be heard. Maura sighed as she lay there, and glancing up at her bedside table there it was. There the photo sat beside her bed, the copy that Angela had given her. The photo that put a smile on her face each and every morning. Each and every time she saw it.

A tear ran down her face, _I love you Jane_ , her mind said softly to itself for the 1000th time, she tugged her bottom lip slightly into her mouth with her teeth and closed her eyes, _If only you could love me like I love you_ she thought to herself. The image of Jane was the sole image in her mind.

Jane. Her Jane. She sighed wishing that Jane would be only hers... not Casey's or any other idiots, she was laying in bed with one idiot herself for one reason. She was trying to pretend that she wasn't hurting inside and that she didn't love a woman who wouldn't love her back. She was wrong. She was wrong about Jane not loving her too. She was wrong that it would cover the hurt. It didn't.

Sitting up, she ran her hand through her long hair and sighed.

The man beside her awoke and reaching out attempted to tug the medical examiner down to the bed but she wriggled out of his reach, "I have to get to work", she said simply and without emotion, "Let yourself out" she said softly as she got up to get dressed.

He groaned and got up to get dressed, he knew when he was being brushed off by a woman. He knew not to stay where he wasn't wanted. He glanced at the photo on the bedside of the two women and shook his head, even he knew the truth.

He was gone by the time she got back from the shower, and was dressed in her usual designer clothing. Checking her hair, her hand went to the necklace that was hung around her neck. It had been a gift from Jane, a simple yet beautiful heart with a small diamond in the corner. It had been a gift for her for her birthday almost two weeks previously and she couldn't help touching it when she thought about Jane. She didn't even realise she had been doing it and nobody had been confident enough (or stupid enough) to bring it to attention.

As she got into her car, her mind was heavily focused on the beautiful dark haired detective and sighed wishing it had been her she woke next to that morning, and would wake up to every morning. Her hand went to the pendant again before she began to drive to the precinct.

Stepping into the cafe she glanced around trying to find Jane, instead spotting Angela she shot the older woman a smile, "Good Morning Angela" she said politely

Angela greeted her with a huge smile, a hug and a good morning in return.

"Is Jane not in yet?", Maura asked gently

Angela shook her head, "Not yet" she said with a smile, "Want me to send her down to you when she does?"

Without thinking Maura nodded, "Please" she said softly as she took the cup of coffee being offered to her. Internally she slapped herself as she left, wondering why she had said yes.

Flashing in her mind ...

 _Jane pressing her body against the desk, her lips on hers, her hands ..._

Shaking it off she decided that splashing herself with cold water would have to do the trick and before Jane arrived to work. Hitting the button to go down a little harder than was actually needed she took a huge gulp of her hot drink before spluttering a little from the heat hitting her throat.


	3. Lunch Date Wishes

Kevin had gotten dressed and left Maura's home soon after her, he was an old boyfriend who on occasion participated in certain extra curricular activities with her. After all there are certain health benefits, although it was really Maura trying to distract herself and well for him? Meh who would say no to Maura?

Maura sighed as she reached her office, grabbing the handle and pushing it open with a tad more force than needed before putting her drink down on the desk. She shrugged off her coat and threw it up onto the hook, almost missing it.

Sitting down on her leather office chair she put her head in her hands, "What am I going to do?", she whispered to herself, "Falling in love with my best friend".

She sat like that for a moment, she had a while before she had to begin work as she always came in a little early to make sure that she was never late. You could never tell with Boston traffic. The honey blonde shook her head and bit her lip as a tear slipped down her soft cheek, "How could I be so stupid?" she said to herself in frustration.

"Can't be that bad Maur", a voice from the door way said softly

The medical examiner looked up to see the tall, dark haired detective stood in the doorway, "Ma said you wanted me" she said simply with a smile _I wish_ she thought to herself.

 _If only you knew_ , the voice in Maura's head whispered softly to herself, "How... how long have you been there?" she asked with her head balanced on her hands as she looked down at the desk.

Jane shrugged, "Long enough to know that you've apparently done something stupid..." she said softly, "Can't be that bad though Maur". She moved forward and sat on the desk before putting a hand on Maura's shoulder, "So what did you do?"

Maura closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of warmth emanating from the Italian woman's hand that currently resided upon her right shoulder, "Just ...just got some papers mixed up", she said lying.

Jane chuckled and shook her head, "Really Maur? That makes you stupid? I'd say it just makes you human... everyone makes mistakes" she said simply.

Maura didn't answer, after about a minute of silence Jane spoke up, "So... what did you need me for?" she asked softly, her hand still on the other woman's shoulder

Looking up, the woman smiled, "I was just asking Angela if you had come in yet, was wondering if you would like to come for lunch", she said softly, "I thought you might want to try the new restaurant on 3rd Avenue".

Jane grinned, "I've heard they have the best cannoli's in the tri state area" she said with excitement laced within her voice, "Well other than Ma's of course"

Maura smiled brightly at her, "I heard that too, it's why I thought you might enjoy it... "

The detective smiled, "Sounds great, meet in the cafe? ... say about 12?", she asked the other woman.

The medical examiner nodded, "See you then" she said simply as the other woman left the office to go to work

Maura sighed, and closed her eyes. Having the detective in such close proximity and her hand on her shoulder made her mind go wild. She couldn't help but think of what it would be like to be able to tell her how much she loved her and she couldn't help but wish that their lunch could be more than lunch. A date.

Jane hit the interior of the elevator with her fist and hit her head against it firmly, leaning against it she wished she had the courage to ask the other woman on a lunch date. Not just out to lunch to check out a restaurant but a real date. Sighing she straightened up, her mind still on the beauty on the lower floor of the BPD and how she wished she could transfer the courage she has out in the field to the situation she found herself in now.


	4. Flirtatious Waiter

Soft music played in the background, flowers were on each of the beautifully presented tables along with tea lights that had not been lit. The deep red of the table cloth matched the upholstery of the chairs and other materials within the restaurant. Plants were scattered around and it was obvious that a great deal of care had gone into trying to create an authentic atmosphere.

Maura smiled softly across the table to her lunch partner; Jane, "Have you decided what you would like for lunch Jane?", she asked softly with that special smile she had reserved only for the woman with her.

Placing the menu in front of her and closing the black leather as she did so, "Yep!", she said with a bright smile and sparkling eyes, "Ravioli". It was the obvious and the 'Jane' answer that should have been expected as she was and always had been a rather big fan of ravioli pasta. Whenever they went to an Italian restaurant she usually chose it however on occasion she would choose Bucatini, "You?", she asked softly with a smile as she pushed a stray dark curl behind her ear whilst watching the medical examiner's reaction.

The woman smiled, "Panzanella", she said with a smile, "I looked at their reviews online and it is apparently the best dish on their menu, and it looks marvellous".

The waiter came over with a smile as he took their orders, "and what would you like for drinks?", he asked with a smile which was directed mostly at Jane. He had attempted to flirt with Jane when they had first entered the restaurant, almost ignoring Maura and focusing most of his attentions to the detective.

Maura glared slightly at the man before them, and her confident voice laced with annoyance, "We'll have a Lambrusco and a Moretti please", she said softly.

He nodded with a slight bow as he stepped back, "I will bring them to you shortly", he said softly as he walked from the table.

The look that had been given and the tone of voice used had not been lost on Jane, and it made her smile to herself. Maura looked at her with a tilted head, "You look... amused?" she said softly, "Should I not have ordered for you?". Suddenly she looked confused and a little worried that she had overstepped the boundaries of their relationship, "I could go to the bar for something else if you'd like ?", she offered softly, "I simply thought you might want your normal beer?".

Jane smirked, and lightly chuckled for a brief second, "No, it's fine", she said softly.

Maura looked a little more confused, "Then why are you so amused?", she asked with a slight frown, "I... I don't think I understand".

Glancing around the restaurant, she bit her lip and ran her hand through her mass of dark curls, "You don't like our waiter very much do you?", she asked softly

"I... I...", she was at a loss as to what to say, "What makes you think that?", she asked redirecting it slightly away from her having to answer the question that the detective posed to her.

The detective shrugged, "You glared at him, sounded annoyed when you spoke to him and also when you offered to get me a different drink, you offered to go to the bar which would mean he wouldn't need to come over..." she said with a smile watching the woman's reactions, "I think you've forgotten that I _am_ a detective".

Maura smiled and nodded, "I had not forgotten", she said softly

Drinks came on a tray that was draped with a red serviette and in the hands of the waiter that Maura had taken an instant disliking to, "Here are your drinks madame", she said softly looking at the detective again.

Jane said nothing to the man but instead opted to watch her lunch 'date', Maura glanced at Jane before answering, "Thank you". The words came out softly and yet laced with annoyance that was obvious to Jane and yet more discreet to anyone who did not already know the woman.

"How are you finding everything so far madame?", he asked Jane, "It is your first time here isn't it?". His eyes were on Jane, and Jane's were mostly focusing on Maura with the odd glance to the man beside their table. Maura was glaring at the waiter.

Jane smiled and with a slight bite of her lip, she decided to remove the discomfort from the medical examiner, she reached out and put her hand over the top of the medical examiner's right hand that was residing on the table between them. "Yes it is, my girlfriend has been wanting to come since it opened and we thought it would be a great place to come to for lunch", Jane said softly to the man beside them who nodded, made a lame excuse about checking on food and almost ran from the table.

The detective's hand did not move from the top of Maura's, and she smirked as she looked at the open mouthed, and clearly shocked medical examiner. "You wasn't the only one getting annoyed with his attempt to flirt with me..." she said with a smirk.

Maura closed her mouth but still looked rather confused by it all, "Was...was I that obvious?", she asked ducking her head as she blushed heavily and pulled her lower lip partially into her mouth with the use of her upper teeth.

"Well...I _am_ a detective", she reiterated to the woman across the table from her, "If it helps, I thought it was cute" she said softly with a smile.

Maura looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what exactly that meant as the detective continued, "I would have been jealous too if he hit on you..." she said with a smile.

"Is that why you pretended you were my girlfriend?", she asked with a smile and a slight tilt of her head, "Should best friends get jealous when the other is being hit on? Is that normal?". The question was posed because with a lack of experience with having best friends, she didn't have enough data and evidence to be able to analyse whether or not it was normal however she did suspect that it wasn't quite the norm for such a relationship.

Jane smiled, "Well, I am hoping it won't be pretend for much longer..." she said simply as she watched Maura's reaction.

The medical examiner smiled, "Well in that case, I believe we are no longer pretending" she said as her eyes sparkled brightly.


	5. First Official Date

Detective Jane Rizzoli reached up her hand gently to cup the soft, moisturised cheek of the woman sitting opposite her and gradually she leant in to press a soft kiss to Maura's lips.

Maura smiled brightly into the kiss and reached her hand up so that her fingers laced in the woman's hair before she tugged her closer, deepening the kiss to portray the love and passion that she felt for the Italian woman.

"Does this mean that this is our first date?", Jane asked softly, their lips still close together and their bodies leaning over the table.

Maura shook her head and almost giggled, "No Jane", she said softly, "I think we've been dating for quite a while, we just haven't called it that before". "It does mean that this is our first _official_ date however", she said with a slight smirk.

The dark haired woman nodded with a smile, "First official date?", she repeated. "I like the sound of that", she said softly, kissing the woman lovingly, "But how about we make our first official date tonight?".

"Are you asking me out on a date _Detective_?", Maura said with a seductive tone of voice.

Jane smirked slightly, "I am, _Doctor Isles_ ", she said returning the tone, "So, how about it? Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?".

"I would love to", she declared with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

After lunch, Jane was smiling brightly as she walked into the bullpen with a bounce in her step and her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I see you're in a better mood", Korsak commented to the Detective who had been in quite a negative mood throughout the morning.

Jane simply smiled, "Can't a girl be happy without being interrogated for it?", she queried.

Korsak chuckled, "So what does have you so happy?".

Frost smirked, "Lunch must have gone really well with the Doc", he commented.

"Sure did", the dark haired woman said with a wink towards the two nosey men.

Eyebrows shot up, "Well you two took your time", Korsak commented.

Jane's jaw dropped, "What….?".

"Oh come on, you've been drooling over each other for months", Frost said as he lay back slightly in his chair, "There's more lesbian tension around here than what there is on the _L Word_ and that's before you take into consideration the eye sex".

Korsak and Jane laughed, "You watch the _L Word_?", the latter questioned.

Frost shook his head, "No, but my moms do and they love it so I got them the box set for Christmas and I ended up watching a few episodes with them".

Both laughed again and Frost just shook his head.

Maura was sat downstairs in her office, a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. _Who knew today would go so well?_ , she thought to herself, _She loves me… she really loves me and I.. I love her more than I thought was physically possible. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world right now and we'll finally have our first official date to.. Oh my I need to decide what to wear._

She lifted her cell phone to text Jane.

 **Maura: Hello Jane, what time are we meeting tonight for our date tonight? And where?**

 **Jane: Meet at yours? 7? We can go out from there**

 **Maura: That sounds good, where will we be going or will we decide later?**

 **Jane: It'll be a surprise ;)**

 **Maura: In that case, please advise me as to what I should wear tonight.**

 **Jane: I'm tempted to say nothing ;) but how about a dress?**

 **Maura: How about when we come home from our date, I will wear 'nothing' on the basis that you wear the same? What type of dress Jane? Something casual like for a picnic or something more formal like for the Opera?**

 **Jane: You have a deal! Opera style dress**

 **Maura: Thank you Jane. I'll see you later on tonight xxx**

 **Jane: You too Maur' xxxx**

Dresses littered the bed, make-up was on the counter in the bathroom, shoes were on the floor and Jane Rizzoli was stood in front of her mirror with a black dress on with high heels. She rarely wore dresses, in fact if anyone asked her she would say she hated them but this was a date with the woman she had fallen in love with many moons ago. This was a date with Maura Isles. Maura freaking Isles. Jane felt nervous as she checked her clothing in the mirror and briefly wondered if the Doctor was as nervous as her.

Make-up had been neatly applied, her dress had been chosen online before leaving work especially for her date with Jane and it had been picked up on the way home. Maura Isles was stood in front of her mirror wearing a green, sparkly dress with matching Emerald earrings and necklace. The jewellery had been a recent birthday gift from her parents. The woman smiled glancing over at the photo on her dresser of the two of them together.

" _Maur'", Jane said laughing, "Come here". They were at the ball game and Jane was sat with her phone in one hand and stretched out slightly._

 _Maura moved closer, leaning against the Detective as Jane took the photo of the two of them, they could see themselves on the screen of the cell phone so Jane was looking at Maura's image and vice versa. Although Maura and Jane were unaware as to the focus of the other's eyes at the time._

The photo on the side however was slightly different…

 _Jane turned to Maura and pressed her lips to the woman's cheek suddenly before clicking the photo. When she pulled back, Maura looked a little surprised but covered it well, whilst Jane simply laughed in an amused fashion and gave a cheeky grin._

Doctor Isles looked at the photo and smiled, wondering what would have happened if she had just turned to look at Jane at that precise moment.

When it came to 7, Jane pressed the doorbell to Maura's Beacon Hill home and waited. Maura opened the door, a little confused, Jane never used the bell because Jane didn't have to. The woman knew she was allowed to just walk in.

As she opened the door however, her jaw dropped, "Wow", she gasped at the sight of the Detective in her black dress.

"Wow to you too, Maur', you look beautiful", Jane said with a smile, "Are you ready?".

Maura nodded, "Yes Jane", she said softly, "Why did you use the doorbell?". Her query came with one of her adorable head tilts making Jane smile.

"It felt appropriate for our first date", she replied as she stepped closer to wrap her arms around the woman in the doorway.

Maura leant up to reach the Detective's lips and kissed her softly and lovingly, "Are you going to tell us where we're going?", she asked as her arms looped around the taller woman's neck.

"Nope", she said with emphasis on the third letter as she wrapped her arms in return around Maura's waist, "I've told you already, it's a surprise".

The night was beautiful, Jane surprised Maura with a meal at her favourite restaurant before taking her to the Opera, despite having said that it wasn't where they would be going.

Each were glad to be on a date with the other, glad that no longer was a man in between them, no longer was someone else getting the attention that they so wish that they could have, no longer were they kissing another but instead they were simply together. _Only Hers._

The two of them were standing in front of Maura's home once more, Jane had her arms wrapped around the woman, holding her close as she leant down slightly to kiss her deeply.

Silently, Maura stepped away from the woman, making Jane frown slightly. "Come", she said softly, tugging Jane's hand as she made her way to her front door.

Jane followed and wrapped her arms around the woman from behind as they stood at the door. Maura's concentration dropped through the floor at the feel of the woman pressed up against her back.

The moment the door swung open, the two of them moved inside with Maura consequently being pushed up against the inside of the door as it closed. Their kisses increased in passion as Jane lifted her from the floor. Her legs wrapped around the Detective's back, heels digging in slightly in the top of one of the woman's thighs and her dress had slid up so that it barely covered a thing.

"Bedroom", was the last coherent thing that Maura uttered that night…

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish… I kind of lost my… 'energy'(?) on this one if you know what I mean… =/**

 **Now to concentrate on my other 'Rizzles' stories - 'The Perfect World', 'Saving Maura', 'Jane's Girl'. If you want me to update a particular one first then feel free to drop me a review and tell me.**


End file.
